


It Tastes Better With You

by UzbekistanRules



Series: Shimadacest 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Genji visits a konbi.





	

“Psst. Anija. Anija! Anija, wake up!”

Hanzo groaned as he rolled over. Genji was grinning from ear to ear, plastic bags surrounding him. “Nnngh? Genji... what-?”

“I want you to try this with me!” The fourteen year old rustled through the bags, glass and plastic moving against one another. He began to pull out snacks and sodas as Hanzo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Genji... when did you get this?”

“Tonight! Come on Hanzo-nii, try this!” 

Something was pressed into Hanzo’s hands, the cellophane crinkling. Hanzo frowned down at it. He couldn’t read the Chinese print on it, but whatever the little things were, it wasn’t supposed to be in their diet. “Scratch that, _why_ did you get this?”

“Hanzo...” Genji looked up with puppy dog eyes. “Hanzo, don’t you think that life is more than just training to be the heir to the Shimada clan? I’ve never had any of this stuff. Isn’t it time that we did something that was just stupid, just for us?”

The elder Shimada wrinkled his nose. “Genji we can’t do this. Have you looked at the nutrition on this?” 

“Nope!” Genji’s hand covered the white box that displayed calories and fats and sugars when Hanzo turned the package over in his hands. “Hanzo-nii. Please. For tonight, could you just not care about any of that stuff? It’s my birthday, after all!”

“Genji, your birthday isn’t for another eight months-”

Genji waved off the protest, irritated at his brother’s scolding. “And all the more reason to celebrate early! Come ooooooooon,” his tone turned wheedling, high and whiny. His voice was still cracking after all. “Open it! I wanna know what it tastes like!”

“I _should_ take this to Otou-sama...” Hanzo started. But... he couldn’t bear to see Genji’s face fall so heavily at the threat. Instead of standing he just got himself into a sitting position and ripped open the packaging, sending the little flan-looking cookies inside rattling around in their bag. “But I guess it can’t be helped. It is your birthday after all.”

Genji’s smile was dazzling, once he realized what his brother was doing for him. “Thanks, Hanzo! You’re the best!”


End file.
